


Alive Again

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Fix Me/MT Series [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Heroin, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a wandering soul whose eyes caught Luke's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Again

_So he just drew another perfect line after another, until crimson rivulets of tears he felt killed the sorrow…_

 

-

 

“Not again,” the bartender growls at the sight of him. “You already got 10g from that other punk’un.”

“Well, I’m out,” Josh clicks the ball against the rooftop of his mouth. “Who should I blow?”

“Does it matter?” Alex beckons at him. “20 or nothing.”

“I’m kinda on the low budget thing,” he lowers his voice to enunciate he’s sorta a runaway. “Seriously.”

“I’ll help!”

The _I shalt be thine saviour fort tonight_ little punk is _probably_ dyed Blondie and smiling too much.

 _Probably American,_ Josh smirks. _Too easy to seduce, then_ call me maybe if you want a blow _dude._

 

“I’m Luke by the way,” now that they’re talking, he sorta sounds Aussie. “You look… troubled.”

“Look, kiddo,” Josh lowers his voice again, his _I’m seducing you to look irreversibly unnatural_ tone. “If you want a blowjob, just say so, so we can get this over with.”

“Bl-blowjob?”

_Stuttering Aussie with some money, definitely someone I can use for adrenaline kicks._

“The thing where I suck your dick,” Josh rolls his eyes. “You know, the whole oral sex.”

“Um,” ‘Luke’ hesitates.

“For fuck’s sake,” he mumbles as he kisses Luke hard. The twink’s response is immediate—go submissive because he’s one of those _I have no idea if I’m gay_ people who travelled to Canada.

_Welcome to Vancouver, I’m your personal pleasure hotspot._

 

-

 

_The fuck is happening?_

This bloke is too temperamental for him, Luke knows that. He’s _19_ , meaning he can do legal stuff he still can back in Australia but yeah, sudden blowjob offers are too… _Canadian._ ‘The fuck are you doing, mate?’ response is almost too reflexive but the way Josh kisses him… it’s like he _wants_ to actually blow him so that he can get whichever drug he’s on.

“Still thinking, Twink?” ‘Josh’, if what he’s overheard is true, breathes into his jawline, smelling like fresh peppermint gum he hates. “C’mon, just a little pull and push you Aussies do when you isn’t comfortable, babe.”

“Um,” is the most brilliant response Luke can come up with, his _little problem that isn’t so little_ bothering the fuck out of him at the moment. “Okay.”

“Breathe,” Josh whispers right before he dips his too-boney lips and suckles really hard on his collarbone.

It’s rather erotic, a tall bloke trying—and succeeding—at seducing him at the back alley of Vancouver during his stay. No one seems to give a fuck, just thinking they’re _gay_ people or some shit.

“Fuckin’ relax, it’s gonna cost you if you try to take me to your hotel suite,” Josh breathes, panting or rasping, Luke can’t tell right _now_.

“If you’re a pimp, I’ll–”

“Just fucking take a cab.”

 

-

 

 _It’s working?_ Josh chuckles to himself, being led to the Hyatt hotel as they ‘discuss’ their preferences. _Too naïve, too innocent for_ Vancouverite _life_.

“Room… whatever I’m checked into,” Luke stammers. _Obviously failing at hiding his boner._

 

“Hundred,” Josh demands, crowding Luke into the corner of the stupidly expensive lamp-post the staff can replace _whenever_. “Or I’ll leave.”

“Oh my God, I actually brought a stranger danger to my suite,” Luke is losing his shit, cool, whatever he’s going through. “Oh my God, this can’t be happening.”

“Calm the _fuck_ down,” Josh knows his _maniac_ status would probably startle the whole VCRCMP if Luke gets a fucking _anxiety/panic_ attack when he’s about to fuck the twink. _Twinkie for show_.

“Okay,” Luke’s ocean-ish blue eyes waver as they stare into his murky ones.

“Can I suck you off for 50?” Josh presses his nose to Luke’s nose, snaking his tongue-piercing against the pulse. _Too erratic_.

“Okay,” Luke repeats.

 

Mutely, Josh undoes Luke’s jeans and gets straight to business. It’s working, the whole _I’m sucking your dick so STFU and let me get my fix_ shit, but Luke is still _fucking thinking._ He rolls the piercing against his new _fixed but impermanent_ lover, for shits and giggles _, working_. Teens _are_ easier to seduce for Josh and maybe that’s why he’s doing this, the whole _I’m a whore for slaps against my cheeks whenever I want to take it like a bitch_ shit going through his mind. He needs help, and he’s just taking it out on this Aussie Twinkie. The moans and groans are definitely a turn-on for his _I need a fix_ mind.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Luke rasps, defo lower than his _I’m holier than thou_ at the bar he tried to use earlier.

“You like it?” Josh looks up into his lover’s eyes, desperation swimming for desperate measures, like, ‘he’s falling for it’ adrenaline rushing through his mind.

“Um,” Luke says one of his trademarks.

“Fine,” Josh turns Luke around and starts sucking hard on the edges of Luke’s aroused asshole. It should be dirty, or _feeling_ dirty, that he’s rimming _another_ stranger,but it’s nothing he isn’t used to. The instantaneous _I’m trying not to sound like I’m enjoying this_ grunts tells him Luke is enjoying this. _Strawberry lube, most positively gay teen who’s exploring._

 

-

 

_Is he an expert or what?_

Everything Josh is doing is relaxing him and everything he’s doing is frustrating him.

“Right… _there_ ,” Luke does what seems the most natural—sticking his arse towards Josh’s expert tongue. _Maybe he’s a drug junkie._

“Relax or it will hurt like a motherfucker,” Josh warns him as he withdraws his tongue. “If this is your first time, that is.”

“Yes,” automatic response Josh’s _I’m your personal pleasure_ shite actually working.

“You’re cute so I’ll give you _as long as you_ don’t _fucking_ leave me in the _middle of the night_ discount.”

Josh is trying to make him _his_ permanent lover without being obvious and it’s showing in his crystal-clear blue eyes. Wait, they’re _green_ that look blue because of his natural hair colour.

“I’ll… let you fuck me,” Luke can’t breathe with his chest pressed against the satin-white walls of the Hyatt. “As long as you’re–”

 

Josh turns him around and kisses him again, but a lot gentler this time. It’s like he’s probing his mind with his _fucking_ tongue-piercing. It _is_ relaxing, yes, but it’s also stimulating at the same time. Luke just blanches his mind to let Josh do his thing as he drives all the way to the hilt at the same time, all whilst kissing him.

“Please,” Josh laughs against his lips, apparently not breathless, “your innocence shit is bothering me.”

“Don’t,” Luke’s begging now. “Don’t do the—fuck.”

“You were saying?”

 

It’s a dance, Josh fucking him from behind like a dirty little slick as Luke just lets the older bloke use his body. It’s not too much, per se, it’s actually enjoyable that his _whatever_ it is being drilled.

 

 _He’s angry about not getting his fix_ , Luke isn’t even trying to hold his moans back in. He’s pretty much screaming as they… make love? _Why does this feel like it?_ It’s nothing too quick and shallow, it’s deep and too trusting for a quick shag.

“You love being my whore,” Josh sounds triumphant. 

“May— _fuck_ ,” Luke surrenders himself completely to Josh.

 

At some point, they faced-to-faced and now he can see all the anxiety and uncertainty in Josh’s eyes. It’s beautifully mashing as they proper snog, making love in a suite Luke can’t afford for more than the summer.

 

-

 

 _That was something_.

 _Yeah, he’s paying you pay-per-view_ , his self-subordination snaps back.

He ended up not taking as much as he _fucking_ craved but it was a good fuck with a _motherfucking lily white_ for the first time, in, like, ever.

“This place is a hole,” Josh mumbles as they awkwardly cuddle after the hook-up. “And I will let you go eventually.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that,” Luke’s response—again—is too quick and _teenager_. “I mean, if that’s alright with you.”

“Aussie Twinkie,” Josh kisses the hipbone on Luke he’s starting to find as a _spot_ , “maybe I’ll have more fun with you.”

“It’s invasion of self-reservation?” It’s more of a question than an actual _thought_ , something a runaway would do.

 _Wait a minute_.

“How much do you, like…?”

Luke bites his lip, where it’d be perfect to… _perfect._

“Look, I’ll take you to a tattoo parlour and you can create whatever look you’re trying to establish, okay?” Josh croons, lapping at the pelvic region in general. “Anywhere you want to go.”

“The Harbour seemed really nice on the brochures,” Luke bites his lips again. “Maybe.”

“Which harbour? There’s pretty much a zillion of them out there,” Josh slithers up to kiss at the lip-spot he’s been staring at for the last couple hours.

“Like you said,” _hesitant, this is not as easy as I thought_ , “anywhere you’d like, so sing it—shite.”

“Aw, wittle Aussie out of his waters?” Josh pecks at Luke’s cheekbone before he rolls away from Luke. “S’alright to not feel wanted or accepted anywhere.”

“You say that word a lot,” _a typical_ I can’t talk well _after my first rounds of sex teenager._

“A habit,” Josh chooses _now_ to be defensive.

“You’re a fugitive from the laws or some shit?” Luke giggles, he actually giggles, not the ‘I’m gay and giggling’ but genuine ‘I’m giggling ‘cause I fucking can’ giggling.

 

-

 

 _What the fuck is his problem? If we’re establishing some sort of strangers-with-benefits mind-fucks, I won’t fucking mind!_ Luke screeches as Josh’s sea-greenish blue eyes race with thoughts. _If talking to strangers was something I_ shouldn’t _have done the first thing I did as an LGBT teen, maybe that’s what’s happening right now. Wait, do I still qualify as a teen if I’m turning twenty this summer?_

“Thinking again?” Josh breaks the metaphorical ice.

“About how much I want to suck your dick, maybe,” Luke ‘fesses up.

“Then fucking doing it, Twinkie,” Josh laughs, almost too real and authentic. _Oops_.

“You hundred-percent-sure you aren’t some sort of a pimp,” Luke tries to open up, “‘cause you’re everything a Canadian is known for.”

“Like I said, _Twink_ ,” Josh’s green eyes flicker towards ‘angst’, “I wanted a fix, you decided to be _I’m thine saviour_. Your choice you do what you want.”

 

Then he gets something out to light it up.

“IS THAT A FUCKING MARIJUANA SPLIFF?!?”

“Calm. The. Fuck. Down.”

 

The _stench_ of weed is kicking the adrenaline inside his lithe body again. Luke sort of wants to fuck Josh but that _could_ be over-stepping his boundaries.

“See? You’re relaxing,” Josh smirks, blowing smoke right into his face.

“Legal shite?”

“Totally,” another puff.

“Can we…?”

 

-

 

 _New to everything that’s supposedly free in Canada, check_.

 

“Shotgun?”

Luke nods, muted.

 

“Don’t think,” Josh mutters right before he huffs in the spliff and kisses Luke. Yet again, Luke’s incredibly submissive, almost _subservient_ , and it’s just working out fine. For now, Josh is working on his ‘let me fucking kiss you’ skills and Luke is _letting_ him.

“Fuck,” Luke breathes as their lips just try to find whichever is the most comfortable. “That was relaxing.”

“Still on for that Harbour shite?”

 

-

-

-

 

Luke told Josh to give him his personal metaphysiological (if that’s even a word) space to get ready and he’s given ‘twenty minutes top.”

Vancouverite _language?_

“Seventeen and counting,” Josh warns _right_ outside the bathroom that’s overpriced.

“I’m getting _ready_ ,” Luke shoots back.

 

 

It’s almost musical, the real laughter instead of _I’m a ticking time-bomb_ chuckling he’s been doing whenever he thought Luke was sleeping. It’s one of those maniacal laughs you only see in Charlie Chaplin movies—kind of. _Maybe his jock shit is wearing off?_

“You’re relaxing, good,” Josh is inside the room, only donned in his skinny jeans that’s definitely seen better days. “Anywhere you’ve particularly have in mind, gov’na?”

“That’s British,” Luke replies.

“Whatever.”

“Are you imitating me?”

“Nope, just thinkin’.”

“And that piercing shit you promised?”

“Getting there, don’t fucking worry, child,” Josh smiles, genuine yet again. “C’mon, I got connections for free lip piercing you’ve been dying to get—just don’t bite that spot too much, babe.”

-

-

 

Okay, getting the lip piercing _wasn’t_ the worst experience, but the ‘pinch’ when they squeezed the trigger hurt like a bitch.

“Wanna fuck?” Josh drags his tongue against Luke’s jaw, right below where it got pierced. “Don’t worry, nothing you won’ like.”

“Sure,” the sensitising stuff they used is numbing Luke’s lip. “Whatever you want t’ do.”

 

Josh literally drags Luke to the backroom of the tattoo parlour and kisses his upper lip. It’s more of a friendly peck than an actual snog, but Luke kisses back with an exclamation point. They sigh against each other’s lips as they work towards ridding themselves of the unnecessary clothes.

“So pliant,” Josh mutters as Luke swallows around Josh’s tip. “Still tryin’a blow me?”

“If you’re such an expert,” he laps at the bubbling tip, “maybe you should, like, guide me through.”

“Be natural,” Josh grips onto Luke’s fringe— _a turn-on_.

 

-

 

“If you’re such an expert, maybe you should, like, guide me through,” Luke sort of stutters as he tries to be dominant—and it’s not working.

 _Sort of_.

“Be natural,” Josh sighs, forcing Luke unto looking up. Green meets blue.

 

With a strangled cry, Luke starts to bob his head up and down, trying so hard to suck Josh off too quick and too fast. Josh’s enjoying this so he lets Luke take his own pace at blowies. He’s not a _natural_ , but the clean, new feeling of the slick-silver lip-ring is stimulating.

“Stop and kiss me, we’ve got about thirty minutes left,” he orders Luke.

 

Luke glares up right as they initiate a kiss.

 _Really static_ , Josh comments internally. _But still enjoyable._

They change the kiss into an actual sex part, the slide barely there since Luke’s still loose from the night before. He mewls, the sound sending vibrations around the lip-ring. _A turn-on_.

“Shh,” for whatever the reason, Josh wants Luke to be his permanent fix.

“It still hurts,” Luke mumbles against his lips, “still not used to having a cock up my ass.”

“Then don’t think about it.”

 

The metaphorical ‘switch’ snaps in half and Josh starts to fuck Luke in earnest strokes. Luke starts to cry out in pain—or pleasure—and it’s like a music in Josh’s heroin-deficient brain. It just translates into how _harder_ he has to fuck, which is what he’s doing right now. His Aussie Twinkie defo _can_ be something more than a summer fling.

“So tight like a virgin,” Josh tugs at Luke’s shiny new lip-ring.

“Still… sort of… _am_ ,” the Twinkie breathes, obviously not succeeding at relaxing.

“Shh,” Josh stills inside of _his_ Twinkie _, his summer lover_ , and peppers kisses all over the nape/shoulder area. “You can cowboy me.”

“The—huh?”

 

Josh lowers themselves towards the ‘work table’ and just gets comfortable, letting his twink bracket his hips with his teen-awkward thighs.

“You’re in control, s’all be alright.”

Luke starts to rise and descent instantaneously, his lower lip quivering. Josh pushes him down for a nice kiss.

_Be my new addiction, baby._

-

 

The whole ‘riding’ stuff is different from what they’ve been doing together. Sure, it’s supposed to be a summer-long-one-offs, but it’s like Luke’s _falling in love_ with Josh and it’s only Day 2.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Luke gasps when Josh hits _that_ part deep inside of him. “Can you do that— _holy sodding_ fuck.”

 

Josh only smirks, pushing Luke’s back up against the wall as he fucks up into him. Luke keens, wanting too much more and not getting it. This is borderline ‘cuddle sex’ but he’s too caught up to care; he comes inside Luke and jacks him off until he comes too.

“Wanna come again?” Luke offers, a sick-tasting smirk playing on his lip. “I mean, I can give you a—”

“Handie?”

Luke arches a brow.

“Get me hard again, and I’ll let you— _fuck_ your _fist_ —sort of thing.”

 

-

 

Luke doesn’t even hesitate as Josh pulls out; he just puts a ‘cock-hold’ on him, as many of his friends called it.

“Naturally doing it, babe?” Josh taunts, one hand cupping Luke’s jaw—the side that isn’t so numb anymore from the anaesthetics. “Do keep _fuck_.”

“Yeah?”

 

He’s wanking Josh the way _he_ likes it, and apparently, he’s okay with it too. It doesn’t feel so soon to do… _intimate_ stuff with Josh.

(Then again, he literally has just done a whole ‘swipe your v-card away to a stranger’ thing just because he’s a runaway/fugitive from partying too much back home.)

 

-

 

Sex followed by a second orgasm… now that’s something a 40-year-old wouldn’t do with Josh, given that’s a disgusting thing—the most—he’d ever do.

“Is your lip alrigh’?”

“A bi’ num’ but yeah,” Luke slurs now that they’re out in the Harbour—o _ne_ of them, at least. “Do you… um…”

“Fuck for a living?”

 

Luke nods.

 

“Not really… just whenever I want a clear… _mind_ ,” Josh takes the joint out to light it; no one comments.

“Is that allowed?”

 

A ‘duh’ gesture.

 

Wordlessly, Josh hands it to Luke. It cost him about 150 from a dealer just to get it and yeah, it’s one of his kick-relaxants now. Luke holds it to his lips and takes a trembling whiff and coughs.

“You aren’t doing it right,” Josh shakes his head, laughing. “You have to inhale through all your respiratory systems at once, babe.”

 

A frown creases Luke’s perfect brows.

 

“Here…”

 

-

-

-

 

“You aren’t doing it right, you have to inhale through all your respiratory systems at once, babe—here…”

_Oh my God, hot daddy who’s actually knowing what he’s doing alert._

 

Luke’s been a partier, always been, so the ‘sex with a stranger’ turned ‘I’m fallen for your trap’ damsel in distress totally worked.

 

-

 

It’s been a week since his faithful encounter with Luke and now he’s… distant.

“Lukey?” Josh knocks on the new suite they’ve just moved into.

“Um,” his trademark stammer is back, “I’m wanking!”

“Out of cash, aren’t you,” he starts pushing into the bathroom just to be—”

 

_Hello, naked twink._

 

Luke is naked—and given their _sexual_ history—this is… fairly new. There’s a blush covering Luke’s Adam’s apple, right down to his collarbones. One hand is loosely wrapped around his swelling shaft and it’s a sight he wants to keep forever.

“You could’ve told me to fuck off,” Josh makes a mental note that he hasn’t fallen into depression ever since meeting Luke.

“I like the way you talk dirty to me,” Luke stammers. “Shit, this lip ring’s inflaming.”

 

Josh rolls his eyes and starts a make-out session. He hasn’t charged Luke for any of his… kicks _,_ but it’s more like he’s playing a ‘tour guide’ and Luke is the black widow.

 

_Surely he’s not playing me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening to all my babbles, Brodie.


End file.
